Confessions
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: this story centers around dib...he's started to give up hope and something bad happens....read as the characters confess their true feelings.....come on people.....it's pretty good
1. ch1

**ok everyone i'm actually writing a story...with chapters...here's this first chapter read and review please...oh and duh...ENJOY!

* * *

**

CHAPTER1

Dib walked silently through the streets, it was dark and cold but for the most part it was lonely. It had been another failed attempt at stopping zim, though at first he was sure it would be a fight to the death, when it came down to the moment he was unable to kill him.

He was weak and he knew this, it was his compassion that had made him weak, for Dib may be many things but he was not a murderer.

He continued to walk eyes cast down his trench coat blowing in the October wind. he was beaten, more on the inside than the outside because he now knew the truth.

He would never be able to win, never, his life would continue as it has been for the rest of his life until the day he died. it would be unforgiving and uncaring and he knew that whatever he did would be a struggle, a never ending fight.

So why was he even trying?

It was obvious to him that his family didn't care, not since his mom had died when he was five.

His dad was never around and Dib honestly wasn't sure if he even knew his name. He would never notice if Dib was gone, if so it would take weeks maybe even months for him to realize, and even then he would go about his regular routine as if nothing had changed.

As for Gaz, she's so wrapped up in her games that reality is merely an annoyance to her especially DIB. Yes Gaz would notice if he was gone, but only because she would be able to play her game without any distractions.

Gaz was just as mean to him as the kids at school were but he still loved her, though the feeling was most definitely one sided.

As for Zim he would notice, but only because Dib wouldn't be there to interfere with his plans. In fact Zim would probably go on and on about how superior he was to Dib and how Dib's demise had been one of his greatest victory's. Then, of course, he would go onto destroying mankind.

Wasn't that Dib's most important purpose in life? To save mankind?

Dib sighed heavily, though he hated to admit it, his reasons were more selfish than that. He wanted to be admired and respected, he wanted to learn about the unknown and prove what he knew, he wanted praise and attention, not just from his family but the world and most selfishly he wanted to say 'I told you so'.

Dib felt tears in his eyes. he didn't want that anymore, in fact, he couldn't care less what anyone else thought of him now. As for saving mankind 'forget it' they didn't deserve to be saved. Everyone on this whole planet was only capable of causing pain to others. Dib had experienced enough to know that without a doubt.

Dib's vision blurred as more tears streamed down his face. Why did he have to live with this pain and rejection? Why was the world always against him?

Maybe it would be better if he did go into real science, something his dad had repeatedly insisted on. Then again maybe things would just be better if he just wasn't around, something Gaz had mentioned before; just more proof she didn't care.He knew what a big disappointment he was to everyone...he would never be the perfect son or brother.

But why did everyone hate him so much? Surely there must be a better reason behind it other than he's...'different'. It wasn't like Gaz was, but no one picked on her, though if they did they surely wouldn't live to tell about it.

Dib felt a surge of energy go through him, suddenly he was very angry. He was angry at the world for treating him so poorly and he was angry at himself for ever wanting to be accepted by that world. Before he realized it he was running, feeling as though he would never stop. But fate had other plans...

Dib ran blindly into the street not expecting anyone to be out this late and mostly not caring, but even through teary eyes he could see the car coming.

It was almost as if at that moment he was watching it all happen from somewhere else. Like it was a dream or some kinda movie. The car honked its horn loudly trying to swerve out of the way at the last second, but not suceeding. Dib felt the pain go through him instantly bringing him back to his current situation.

The person driving the car got out immediately and though Dib couldn't see him he could hear the panic in his voice as he laid there on the street.

"OH MAN KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the man asked loudly.

Dib felt the intense pressure from his body weighing him down with pain and was unable to answer other than a small groan.

"OH MAN!OH MAN!" the guy said freaking out "I'LL... I'LL CALL 911, HOLD ON!"

Suddenly things around him became completely dark though he could still hear the man voice over his phone calling for help. It wasn't long before the sirens could be heard and the sound of people all around him urging everyone to get him into the ambulance.

He felt himself being lifted onto the stretcher and a man began to speak to him who Dib assumed was some kind of doctor.

"Can ya hear me kid?" he asked and Dib felt light shining into his eyes. he knew they were checking to see if he was conscious or had a concussion a distinct possibility considering Dib couldn't really move,talk, or see.

Dib tried to answer, but again it came out as more of a moan.

"OK kid hold on," the man said, "Everything's going to be alright, can you tell me your name?"

Dib had to think for a second which kinda scared him...he did know who he was didn't he? Of course he did...he was the one that everybody loved to hate.

"D...Di...b," he managed to say before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

**(OK everyone...did ya like it...can't wait to hear what you think...and don't worry ... I'll finish this story soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

yah chapter 2...hope it doesn't disappoint you...btw I'm finally going back and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes...i'll make sure to do that to the next chapter before i post it...THNX

CHAPTER 2

dib felt his eyes open slowly and he was surrounded by white ...it was almost like an empty void with no floor or ceiling that just went on forever.

"hello dib" he heard a female voice say

"who's there" dib yelled scanning the area

"you can't see me dib" the voice answered gently "but i am here to help you"

"then who are you" dib demanded to know "and where am i"

"you can call me your guardian angle" the voice said "as for where you are ...well...you'll understand soon enough"

"i want to understand now" dib said "and if your my guardian angle than why can't i see you"

"well aren't you a curious one" the female voice said cheerfully. the niceness of her tone throwing dib off a bit so he just let out a sigh

"what happened" he asked quietly

"don't you remember" she asked "here let me show you"

suddenly the bright white of the room faded away and he found himself standing in the middle of the street

"what's going..." dib stopped for there in front of him was the scene of the accident. he watched in confusion as he saw himself run blindly into the street in front of the car.he closed his eyes tightly as the car began to swerve

"it's OK dib" the voice said "you were in an accident"

"am i..." dib hesitated "de...dead"

"no" the voice replied

"but how..."

"you're not dead dib" she continued "but you are in a coma"

"then what's going on" dib asked desperate for an answer

"you have to return to your body soon" she told him

dib thought about it for a moment before he responded "what will happen if i don't"

"then you will die"

"why would i want to live anyway" he said "I'm finally free"

"what about all the ones who care about you" the voice asked

"yeah right" dib said "no one cares about me"

"do you really believe that" she asked sadly

"yes" he replied in a quiet voice feeling as though he was going to cry

"please don't get upset dib" the voice asked "i happen to know there a allot of people who'd be sad to see you go"

"yeah right" dib said

"i can show you" she told him "who'd you like that"

dib nodded silently.he could almost feel her presence, as if she was standing right next to him with her hand on his shoulder. It was a strange feeling...a foreign one at least...but he felt cared for.

before he knew it he was in a hospital room. on the bed laid his useless body.it scared him to see it because it looked so small and weak...his face was very pale...he was hooked up to various monitors measuring his heart rate and brain activity both which were very low.

a sound from the other side of the room startled dib momentarily...he looked to the side and there in a near by chair sat gaz. she was playing her game and looking as disgruntle as ever.

"figures" dib said

"your sister loves you dib" the voice told him "she's just not good at showing it"

"there's an understatement" dib said "she hates me, and trust me i know, she's told me before"

"you can't really believe that dib" she told him "just watch"

dib sighed and put his hand down to his side watching gaz play.it wasn't long before gaz became frustrated and threw her game across the room startling dib 'why would she do that' he thought to himself 'she probably broke it'

"stupid DIB" gaz said out loud "how am i suppose to enjoy playing my game if you keep distracting me"

"me" dib said outraged "I'm not even conscious and shes blaming ME "

dib watched as gaz made her way to his bed side looking down at him angrily.

"how could you be so stupid dib" she asked him "running right in front of a car"

dibs body of course didn't answer...and dib knew it was useless for him to reply though he still had the urge to answer

"how could you be so...so...SELFISH" she yelled as him

"selfish?" dib questioned

"did you even once think about me DIB" gaz yelled "now here i am all alone just waiting for you to...to...DIE"

"how could you dib" she said her voice no longer strong. "how could you do this...how could you leave me"

"gaz i..." dib stopped he didn't know what to say and she couldn't hear him anyway

"i hate you dib" gaz said but now to dibs surprise tears were forming in her eyes "i hate what you've made me...i hate you for what happened to mom...and most of all i hate you for not hating me back"

"i...i don't understand" dib said to himself

"dib..." gaz said quietly looking down with sad teary eyes  
"do you...remember when mom died" she asked him.Dib looked away 'of course i do' he thought it was then that he seen the change in gaz...she never once showed she cared after that...she shut down and buried herself in her games

"even though i was only3 i remember it very well, when dad told us what had happened, he was devastated" she said

" i remember i looked over at you...you we're just staring out into space like you hadn't heard and...and i wanted so badly to cry...in fact i almost did" she said her sad expression showing anger once again "but no...you just had to start crying first, yelling a dad that it wasn't true, telling him you wanted to see mom...how could you...you were suppose to be strong...i needed you to be"

"i...i didn't know" dib said sadly

"it was me dib" gaz said "it was me who had to be strong... i knew it had to be...i couldn't cry because i needed to be strong, i hate you for making me this way"

dib looked away "I'm sorry"

"please don't cry dib" the female voice told him "this isn't your fault"

dib looked back down to gaz who had stopped, trying to hold back either tears or rage...most likely both.

"but...I'm s--ssorry" she said tears falling freely from her eyes "i was angry at the world and at you so I buried myself into my games, but by doing so i just became part of that world i hated"

"i don't really hate you dib" gaz said "i hate myself"

dib couldn't believe what his sister was saying and how she was opening up to him.

"no gaz, please don't" dib said

"you never gave up dib" gaz said "i know i told you i hated that but...but somehow that kept me strong...i needed that dib...i still do...your a better person than me...the world doesn't deserve you Dib...but it needs you...i need you too... they say your chances are slim but...please don't give up"

gaz took in a deep breath and whispered softly "i...i love you"

"i love you too gaz"dib said

"it's okay honey" the female voice told him

"i...i didn't know she cared" dib said

"she's not the only one" the voice said

yes chapter 3 is coming...sorry if it seems my story is getting worse...blah...but flames are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

HAY EVERYONE...yep here's chapter 3...and hooray for 'dibsthe1'...u were right...it's time for dibs dad to do a little confessing

CHAPTER 3

dib looked down, gaz was gone...and the room was empty.

suddenly the door creaked open and his father entered...he looked tired and sad...even behind the goggles it was obvious. he glanced at the monitors for a moment and sighed. Dib could almost hear him think to himself 'my poor insane son'

his dad then pulled up a chair next to him and sat down "hello there son" his father said "I'm not sure if you can hear me but...they say it's good for me to talk to you right now" there was a pause before he continued "your sister seems very upset..."

his father nervously crossed and uncrossed his legs and dib watched him curiously "whats wrong"

"your father isn't very good at opening up to others either" the voice replied "but he's trying"

"son I...I've had allot of time to think since i took the last two days off work"

"two days" dib asked "how long has it been" but he got no reply

"i couldn't concentrate on anything anyway...but" another pause "i realize that i haven't been a very good father"

"there's another understatement" dib said to himself

"you see son...when your mother died i just couldn't stop thinking about it...the only time i found any peace was when i was working" he stopped and sigh "you and gaz remind me so much of her...you both have her eyes"

he stopped a moment to glance back at the monitors there was no change so he turned to dib again to speak.

"gaz seemed so angry with me for not visiting you sooner...and I'm sorry i didn't...i just couldn't bare seeing you like this" he admitted"you look so small I Sometimes forget that your only 13"

"I'm surprised he knew at all" dib thought

"i have to thank you son" his dad said "i know your what kept this family together...I'm sorry i wasn't there for you...or gaz"

"me too" dib said sadly

"I'm sorry if it seemed that you weren't important to me and i wish i could have been more supportive" he said "you and you're dreams are important to me son" he said

dib frowned somwhat in disbelief

"i admit i wanted you to go into real science" his father said "a foolish hope i had that you would follow in my foot steps but you're better off not being like me""

dib looked back towards his father again

"son...i sincerely hope you don't recent me though i wouldn't blame you if you did" he said "if paranormal investigating is what you want to do then...sigh...then that's exactly what you should do"

"easy for you to say now dad" dib responded sadly

"i know I've made allot of mistakes" his father said tears forming behind his goggles "i know i don't deserve as good a son as you but i need a second chance...please let me have that second chance son"

dib couldn't believe it, his dad was crying, a man whom he had always seen as strong so detached from his own life and the lives of others and he...he was sorry...and was asking for forgiveness

"how do i know you really mean it dad" dib asked starting to cry now too"how do i know things will be different"

"you don't dib" the female voice answered "but you know how they feel"

dib felt a strange warmth around him that comforted him enough to quiet his sobs "is it enough" the female voice asked quietly

"i...i want it to be" dib said "i..." dib stopped as his dad got up from his seat

"i really have to go now" he said looking briefly at the monitors and then at his watch "i told your sister I'd be home to make her dinner...though i don't think she believed me"

'it wouldn't surprise me if she already ordered pizza' dib thought

"we'll be here tomorrow" he said stopping at the door and looking back at him "i want you to know that i love you ...and that I'm...I'm very proud of you dib"

'dib' he thought 'did he just call me dib' suddenly tears began rolling down his face again

"please don't cry dibby" the female voice said

'dibby' he thought to himself 'why does that sound so familiar thought though he shook it off quickly

'i...i want to go back" dib said as he leaped for his body.he was startled when he phased right through the bed

"what happened" dib asked back on his feet "why didn't it work"

"it's just not enough dib"

"whats not"

"there's something very important your suppose to learn before you can return" she told him

"what!" dib asked frantically

"perhaps you haven't seen all you need to see"

"what else" dib asked "other than my family who would care"

"you'd be surprised"

"can't you take me to that time and show me" he asked already understanding that his previous encounters where some how time warped

"sorry dib" she said sadly "I've already used to much power you'll just have to be patient for this next person"

"sigh...okay" dib said

It was early the next morning and still nothing had happen and dib had grown bored, but then something suddenly brought him back from his daydream. it was the sound of something beeping he looked down frantically at the heart monitor as it began to flat line.

"NO" dib yelled "I'm running out of time"

"it's okay dib" the voice reassured him though even she sounded concerned "everything will work out I'm sure"

"how can you say that" dib yelled panic he tried frantically to jump into his body but again failed

suddenly doctors began to file in one yelling at the other to call his family. as they desperately tried to keep him alive.

soon after his family rushed in, GAZ and his father froze at the sight before them...dib ...they were losing him

"no please" gaz said sounding as if she could cry their father put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her though he himself was on the verge of tears.Dibs heart started up again but just barely

"what ELSE" dib yelled "what else do i need to know"

"calm down honey" the female voice insisted "this isn't going to help"

"shut up" dib yelled "I'm tired of this...you said you'd help me...so help ME"

"listen dib I'm doing all i can" she said "don't talk back to me that way because it won't help your cause"

"who are YOU" dib yelled

"I'm just someone else who cares about you dib" she answered "that's all i can tell you and that's all you need to know"

"but..." dib was interrupted as his heart rate began to grow fainter. he looked to gaz who buried her face into dads lab coat.His dad bowed his head

"no" dib said quietly "it can't...it can't be over"

at that moment the doors burst open and much to dib surprise there stood...ZIM.

GASP...are ya worried...perhaps anxious for the next chapter...yep it's time to finally bring zim into this story...hope none of the readers have lost interest...hopefully not with that cliff hanger...lol...dont cha just hate me giggles


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ZIM was out of breath...he was visible upset...and looked tired panicked and angry. he rushed to dibs side and immediately began to yell

"GET UP STINK-BEAST" he yelled "i know your faking it so get up"

"zim stop this" gaz yelled at him horrified

"no i will not stop" zim yelled "your stupid brother is trying to trick me but it won't work"

"I'm sorry kid" a doctor said "but...he barely has a pulse and there's nothing we can do"

"LIES" zim yelled turning back to dib he began to shake him which caused everyone in the room to jump including dib

"wake UP" zim yelled shaking him "wake up wake up"

"someone get security" a doctor yelled. others went to pull zim away, but were pushed roughly to the side and taken back by his frantic behavior

"NO" he yelled "you can't be gone...you CAN'T" zims yelling seemed even more upset "your not suppose to die like this...I'm suppose to be the one who destroys you...SO GET UP"

dib watched wide eyed "why is he doing this" he asked out loud

soon security came bursting through the doors trying to remove zim who kicked and screamed the whole time as they began to drag him away

"NO LET ME GO...DIB"zim yelled "you can't leave...your suppose to fight me...YOU CAN'T"

"why would he want that" dib yelled "does he..."

"DIB" zim yelled trying to fight back the security guards. he managed to break free from their grip and run back to dibs side...this time he seemed close to tears

"DIB...you stupid human...get up this instant and face me you coward" zim yelled his voice a bit shaken "i will not allow you to give up, you can't give up, what am i suppose to do now that I've lost everything"

"everything" dib questioned not understanding the irkens words

"my mission is a lie DIB" zim confessed quietly beginning to sob"everything I've ever known is a lie, but i need a reason to keep fighting, and YOU are my reason"

zim was broken down after confessing this and unable to fight off the guards who began to drag him away while he cried. dib and his family watched wide eyed as zim was brought to the door and the security guards mumbled a faint apology

"zim" dib said softly "i don't want to give up"

"i have to much to live for" he SAID this time louder "to much to fight for, and i refuse to quit or give up on my dreams"

suddenly he felt himself being pulled towards his body...his vision began to blur and a strange sensation came over him. before he lost his view on the world around him though he saw a women...

she had long violet hair and beautiful amber eyes...she smiled at him softly "i knew you could do it dib" she whispered "i love you"

"i love you too...mom" dib whispered "mom"

then it went black...he felt his body jolt and pain entered him. voices began to stir around him "he's coming back" a doctor yelled "hurry check his pulse.."

"m...mom" dib whispered "m..om"

he realized where he was now...he was back in his body his mother was gone...but then again she had never really left him.

"d...dad" he managed to say though the breathing mask made it hard "d.ad...G..gaz"

he felt someone grab his hand and another person laid a hand on his shoulder

his vision began to return and there his father and sister stood smiling weakly at him with tears in there eyes. at the door the guards had released zim in all the commotion and zim stood there with an exhausted look in his eyes.

dib managed to smile weakly at his family who still looked very worried.Gaz squeezed his hand a little tighter

"hay hero" she said to him which made him smile even more

he looked back over to zim who took a step forward but then he froze...an unreadable look of fear and regret was on his face as he turned away quickly and ran out the door

"zim w..ait" dib said trying to raise up to quickly. he groaned at the pain that shot up through his body and laid back down.

"take it easy son" his father said "everything will be OK"

"dad...gaz" dib said "i can give you that second...chance...if you give me one"

they looked confused and surprised but smiled and nodded

"I'm...I'm tired" dib said his eyes half open

"just make sure you wake up" gaz said

"i promise" dib whispered before falling asleep

(okay who seen that coming...

"GASP the mysterious voice was actually dibs mom"...

"NO WAY"

...LOL...yeah i know sometimes these thing can be so predictable...I'm pretty sure 'Spicers Apples' knew...but I'm not done yet...that was allot for zim to confess and zim being as thick headed as he is...i mean...it doesn't quiet fit...anyhow a flashback is coming...I'm thinking maybe letting you in on what happened during zim and dibs last battle...oh yes it's important!...hopefully it wont take me too long...if ur still reading this story i thank you


	5. remembering

ok chapter 5 is up...sorry if it's longer than my other chapters but...well...(ok i've got no excuse)...enjoy it though

CHAPTER 5

it was later that evening when dib woke up. gaz was asleep on a near by chair and his dad was standing in the middle of the room watching the news channel on TV.Dib stirred a bit immediately alerting his dad that he was awake.

his dad looked over towards him happily "good morning son" he said "how are you feeling today"

"uh...better" dib said giving his dad a brief smile "how...how long have i been here"

"you've been here for about three weeks" his dad answered sadly "but don't worry you won't have to stay here for long"

"good" dib replied with a relieved sigh

there was a moment of silence between them which seemed to make his dad a little uncomfortable "son"

"yeah dad" dib answered his eyes closed in relaxation

"what happened that night" he asked "the doctors say some of your injuries weren't due to the accident"

dib opened his eyes "you wouldn't believe me dad" he said

"oh... i see" he said seeming slightly hurt "why not tell me anyway"

dib sighed "i was in another fight with zim" dib began

"zim" his dad questioned "the green kid that came in last night"

"yes dad that was him"

"he said allot of strange things" his dad commented "I'm beginning to think he may not be your friend"

dib laughed weakly "really" dib said "oddly enough I'm beginning to think he might actually be"

"why were you fighting with him son" his dad asked still curious for an answer

"i don't even know anymore" dib admitted "some where along the way i forgot why"

"you don't remember" he dad asked slightly confused and concerned "perhaps it's because of the accident"

"i don't mean memory loss" dib stated "i just mean the reason we're fighting doesn't seem as important to either one of us anymore"

"i see" his father said "and why wouldn't i believe that"

dib smiled "well i did leave out the whole part about him being an alien bent on destroying the world"

his dad raised an eye brow "oh...OK"

dib was surprised his dad didn't call him crazy but maybe he was trying.Dib smiled and looked out the window towards the sky. It was still Early but stars were already beginning to appear.Dibs smile slowly vanished as memory's of that night came flooding back to him

FLASHBACK

dib had done it! once again he had managed to find a way past security despite zims recent upgrades. Though getting in zims house had never been to hard getting down into his base unnoticed was and yet... he had achieved it.right at that moment he looked upon zim as he hid behind some machinery.

Dib observed zim for a moment, something wasn't right.His eyes were narrowed and focused yet he wasn't staring at anything, it seemed to dib he was in deep thought.he tapped his finger impatiently on his computer console and closed his eyes to sigh.

'what's wrong' dib thought to himself 'why is he acting this way'.

at that moment zim growled aggravated, his growl turning quickly into a scream as he frantically hit his fists against the console.startled by his sudden change in mood dib stumbled backwards and landed on some equipment with a loud crash.

zims head snapped up in attention, he turned around quickly and his eyes met dibs. He glared angrily at dib almost shaking with pure hatred towards the human."dib" he whispered deadly

dib eyes went wide as zim began to walk towards him... the room completely silent aside from his footsteps. zim stopped in front of him and leaned down close, their faces only inches apart as he whispered quietly to dib

"you will pay for this human"

dib began to push himself away from zim trying to get back up on his feet. Zim straightened up and reached back into his pak to pull out a gun

"YOU WILL PAY DIB" he screamed aiming the gun at dib.

Dib jumped up quickly dodging the blast. he immediately started running and in no time found himself in another part of zims base. he hid behind a large power cord and panted heavily. He could hear his heartbeat pound in his head and he knew he was scared.

in all the time dibs known zim, he had never truly been afraid of him, but this time was different...zim was different. His threats had never seemed so real, and he had never fired at dib in such a manner, and even more bizarre was the fact that he didn't give chase ...instead his footsteps could be heard calmly walking into the room

"come out and face me DIB" zim yelled "this will end now"

suddenly zims voice became quiet and dib had to strain to hear him whisper "no matter what"

dib shuddered then closed his eyes tightly 'no i wont let him win' dib thought 'i have to get up and defeat him...i have to save the Earth'. Doing what he could to release all his doubt he reached into his bag and pulled out a gun.

he jumped out from behind the cord and charged toward zim. He knocked him to the ground but was quickly kicked off and thrown down as well. zim jumped up, grabbed his gun and whirled around to fire at dib. Dib was expecting this and quickly kicked the gun away leaving zim without a weapon.

Zim looked momentarily surprise but his eyes narrowed again and his spider legs emerged from his pak. the bottom legs lifted him up so that he would tower above dib and he used his top spider legs to fire lasers.

there was no way for dib to avoid all the shots and so he was hit several times. he screamed in pain and fell to the floor again panting. Zim gave an evil grin and stared down at dib mockingly. oddly enough this actually put dib more at ease, at least zim was behaving normally again.

This moment of relief vanished along with zims smile, he glared angrily at dib again as he lowered himself back to the ground and picked up his gun. He stared blankly at it for a moment then brought the gun up to dibs chest.

"It's over" zim said expressing little emotion

"you...you wont win zim" dib managed to say

"foolish human" zim replied flatly as he tighten his grip on the gun and fired.

"NO" dib yelled as he rolled to the side quickly avoiding the blast the tackled zim to the ground. Zim fell and landed hard on his back, dib grabbed his gun and aimed at zims chest

"ha" dib smirked "looks like i win, ZIM"

Zim glared at dib for a moment in anger but then he closed his eyes, his face relaxed and he sighed. when he opened them again he looked back up at dib, his expression almost unreadable. it wasn't anger or fear or sadness...as strange as it seemed the look on zims face was acceptance

'this isn't right, zims suppose to deny it, shout insults, curse my existence, anything' dib thought 'how can he just accept this'

"what are you waiting for" zim whispered his eyes focused on dib awaiting his death.

dib noted the questioning look on zims face, now it was if he wanted dib to fire but...'no i can't' dib thought 'i never en tended for this to happen'. dibs hand bagan to shake 'zim may be my enemy but i can't just kill him' dib thought 'I'm suppose to be a hero not a murderer'

'I'll never be able to do this' dib thought 'i'm not a strong enough person, i can't kill him"

he lowered the gun and a silent tear rolled down his face though he hid it from zim "i can't" he whispered dropping the gun

after that dib ran...he ran out of zims house and away from his neighborhood until he was out of breathe...zim was right... it was over

END FLASHBACK

dib jumped as he felt his dads hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked up at him

"dib" his dads voice spoke quietly "are you sure you're alright son"

"yeah dad" dib sighed giving his dad a small smile "i will be"

(well...what did ya think...now that you finally know what happened between zim and dib that night...it may even help you understand zims reaction...maybe...but anhow i'm hoping to get more reviews...i'm overjoyed at the responses i'm getting...(happy tear)...thnx everyone)


End file.
